


Hudstrade

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point I was wondering who you could ship with Mrs Hudson and I only came up with Lestrade. So it's rather cheesy and very short, but  I found it again in one of my files. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hudstrade

Mrs Hudson was unhappy. She hadn’t been lucky with men in the past. Her very first boyfriend had dumped her because of her sister. Her husband turned out to be a serial killer and was executed some years ago. And the baker from downstairs hadn’t told her that he was married. So a while a ago she decided to stay away from men. But it wasn’t really that easy.  
It all started at the Christmas party or maybe this was just the date when Mrs Hudson realised that she was in love with Greg Lestrade. She knew that he was married. But his wife cheated on him. She knew that he was about twenty years younger that she. And she knew that he wasn’t the tiniest bit interested in her. Greg hadn’t been able to shut his mouth after he had seen Molly Hooper in her spectacular black dress. Mrs Hudson saw his reaction and she thought about Lestrade being atracted to Molly, who was attraced to Sherlock. But later that evening when she talked with Greg and they got to know a bit more about each other, she thought:”God, this man is cute.” And after he left, she kept thinking about him.  
She knew Lestrade longer as she knew John but she never had given him much thought apart from that evening and after that he never left her mind, again. Whenever there was the tiniest hope he would come by and visit Sherlock, she made sure to wear her best dresses. But those few times she saw him weren’t enough for her and so she started to think about a plan how she could meet him alone without being to obvious.  
So then one day it just happened. Sherlock and John were in Devon but they hadn’t told Greg, who came to visit them. But instead he just met Mrs Hudson. Greg’s apperance took her breath away. She managed to convince him to drink some tea with her. And it was so much fun. And her heart was filling with love towards this man. When he wanted to leave, she stood just centimetres in front of him, so they nearly touched. “It was very nice to drink tea with you”, she told him and he replied: “It was my pleasure to have tea with such an amazing woman like you.”  
And she just thought: “Amazing! He called me amazing.” She tried to calm herself down and said: “You could have that pleasure again if come more often I mean if your wife doesn’t mind?”  
“Oh, we really are devorced now. Sherlock told the truth about her still cheating on me.” Greg said sadly but he didn’t seem sad at all.   
“Oh, how bad. I really am sorry. Now you are free to see other women?” she asked and tried no to sound to hopefully.   
“Yes, I am.”  
He didn’t say anymore he just went home, but Mrs Hudson thought she had seen his eyes brighten as he said this last sentence.  
Two days after this first “date” Lestrade showed up at 221 b Baker Street again and this time he came just for Mrs Hudson.  
"Do you want to go on holiyday with me?" He greeted her and hold up to ticket for a plane.   
"What! Oh, that would be wonderful!"  
Mrs Hudson was happy. She had found the man she had been looking for. The only problem was that she didn’t want Sherlock to know about their relationship but she would worry later. This holiday was just for her and Greg. No one should ever say you are to old for love with seventy.  
This is the love story of Mrs Hudson and Greg Lestrade. So now we know why he was so happy when he showed up in Devon to see Sherlock and John.


End file.
